Days Go By
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Sequel to Choices. Father's day, young love, a promise, Halloween, engagements, and weddings. How dose the NCIS family manage?
1. Chapter 1

**This story I'm going to bring some attention to the other characters as well.**

* * *

_June_

_Abby and McGee's house_

"Daddy!"

McGee turned over on his back and came face to face with his two kids.

"Daddy look what I made you." McGee opened the mainly black card that Katie had handed him.

"Thank you Katie."

"I made one too." Kole's card was mainly blue with gold glitter.

"There both wonderful."

Abby watched from the door holding a tray. "Your kids also made you a father's day breakfast."

McGee laughed as the twins explained what all they had made.

* * *

_Jenny and Gibbs' house_

Jenny helped the two-year old up on the bed who quickly got to waking Gibbs up. "Wakey time."

Gibbs smiled tickling the little girl.

"Mommy help!" She squeaked wiggling out of Gibbs reach.

"The tickle monster needs to behave or else no coffee." Gibbs pulled Jenny down on the bed and started tickling her.

"I don't think that's a wise decision Jen."

Kelly sat on Gibbs back laughing. "Daddy horsey ride."

Jenny continued laughing as Gibbs crawled around the room with Kelly on his back.

"Jethro don't start complaining when your knees are hurting."

* * *

_The next day _

_Ziva's house_

"Elane can you get Rosa ready for me?" Ziva asked helping Regan pick the perfect outfit out.

Elane nodded and walked to the nursery. "What we going to wear today Rosa?"

Rosa giggled at her older sister dancing around the room.

"How about your pretty purple dress?" Elane asked picking Rosa up.

Elane had just set Rosa in her play pen when she felt someone behind her. "Good Morning Ellie sleep well?"

Elane turned around. "Very well how about you?"

Ziva walked in before he answered.

"Elane he sleeps on the floor. He can't be that comfortable."

Elane smiled. "I offered him the bed. It isn't my fault he's scared of Gibbs' gun."

* * *

_Ducky's house_

"Abigail dear can you please get the rolls out of the oven." Ducky asked as he set the corn on the table. The team had decided to have a get together. After everyone was seated Gibbs stood up at the end of the table.

"We have had one rocky year and a half. Things tried to tear us apart, but instead we all became closer. From learning it's okay to need help time to time." Gibbs looked at Ziva as he said the last part.

"Admitting your feelings to the person you love." This time he was looking at McGee and Abby. They weren't married yet, but were working up to that point.

"And lastly no matter how much I want to I can't cause bodily harm to my granddaughter's boyfriend."

Eric sunk down in his chair while Elane laughed.

"Don't scare him to much Gibbs he's one of your team members." Jenny warned.

* * *

** I do not own NCIS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics are Hebrew.**

* * *

Ziva sighed when she heard a thump and yelling.

_"Eric Jason Dawson get out of our room now or I'll throw another book at you!"_

Ziva didn't know if she wanted to know what Eric had done.

_"You could have told me you were taking a shower!"_

Ziva had to bite her cheek so she didn't bust out laughing.

_"Now Eric!"_

Ziva then heard a door slam shut and Eric walking down the stairs.

"Your are fourteen and acting like a married couple." Ziva said cracking an egg in the pan.

Ziva noticed a small smile appear on Eric's face. "We always have, we wouldn't be us if we didn't."

Everyone knew that as soon as they turned eighteen Eric and Elane would most likely get married. Even sooner if Ziva and Gibbs allowed it.

At that time the other three kids filed in. "Regan you ready for your first day of school?"

Regan nodded as she took a seat next to Eric at the table.

"I heard you practicing your Hebrew this morning Elane." Elane blushed at Ziva's statement.

"Yea, and I learned to lock my door from now on." She answered glaring at Eric.

"It's my room too."

Elane shook her head at Eric. "Do something like that again and it won't."

* * *

Gibbs morning wasn't going any more smoothly then Ziva's.

"Kelly I know you don't feel well, but I need you to stop screaming."

Kelly had an ear infection and had kept her parents up all night.

"I'm calling Ducky." Jenny announced after Kelly continued to scream. Jenny returned a few minutes later. "Ducky said to try garlic oil and give her extra fluids."

Gibbs handed Kelly to Jenny and grabbed his car keys. "I'll be back with the garlic oil."

Jenny continued to try to soothe the screaming child. After Gibbs got back with the garlic oil they were finally able to get Kelly back asleep for a few hours.

* * *

At six McGee and Abby were awaken by their two kids. Katie was jumping on McGee's back screaming.

"Daddy time for school!"

Abby pulled the little girl from McGee's back.

"Katie school doesn't start for two hours."

Kole started jumping on the bed like his sister.

"But we wanna go now mommy!"

McGee sighed and got out of bed.

"Come on guys let's go watch cartoons while I cook breakfast."

Kole scrambled off the bed and ran to the living room. Katie jumped on McGee's back and got a picky back ride to the living room.

* * *

Jenny woke up again to the phone ringing answering it before it woke Kelly up.

"Director Sheppard."

Jenny answered not checking the caller ID.

"Don't you check caller ID Jenny. And I thought you were a Gibbs now?"

Elane joked.

"You know I go by Sheppard at work."

Elane laughed.

"Eric and I need our teacher to give us assignments."

Jenny sighed forgetting all about that.

"Today's my day off we'll make it up tomorrow. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed."

"Bye Jenny."

Elane said hanging up. Jenny shut her phone and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Tuesday morning went a little smoother. Regan, Kole, and Katie were in school so that only left Abby with Kelly and Rosalia. Gibbs noticed Ziva had aggravated look when she walked in.

"What happened?"

Ziva nodded towards the elevator where Elane and Eric were standing. Elane started walking towards her desk.

"I told you yesterday if you don't watch it you'll be sleeping outside."

Eric followed after her.

"All I said was your outfit looked nice."

Elane turned around.

"That's not even what I'm talking about."

Eric threw his hands up.

"Well what else did I do to make you made?"

Elane gave him a death glare.

"You called me ma'am."

Eric looked at her in disbelief and walked to his desk. Gibbs started laughing.

"Like Mother like daughter."

Ziva and Elane both shook thier heads getting to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will be deleting, rewriting, then reposting this story. The main plot will be the same but a lot if will be different to make it more readable and interesting. Just letting everyone know before hand.**


End file.
